Snow Day
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: An unexpected blizzard forces Neji and Tenten to take shelter in a cave together, alone, for one night... One shot. Fluff. NejiTen slight NarutoSasuke


A/N: Yo. I was watching Card Captors earlier on and it was the episode where Sakura chases after the snow card, so I thought "ooooh why don't I write a Neji X Tenten story involving a snow day?" _–author giggles merrily-,_ so yeah, this is what this one-shot is based on: Tenten and Neji stuck together in a snow day!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

To say that the residents of Konoha were expecting a snow day was a complete lie. Snow had never fallen in their country for many thousands of years and the reason as to why it started to snow so abruptly was left a mystery. Needless to say, there were many Konoha residents who welcomed the sudden snowfall happily as for many of them; it had been their first time to set eyes on the creamy white snowflakes that fell peacefully from the sky.

"It looks like the heavens are crying" Sakura whispered softly as she and her teammate's Naruto and Sasuke looked up towards the sky with a mixture of fascination and interest.

"Lets have a snow fight Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed wildly as he looked hopefully at Sakura who in turn turned down the offer.

"Want to makes snow angels Sasuke kun?" Sakura purred slowly as she tried her best to sound seductive towards the cold, stoic Uchiha.

"No."

Just then, Sasuke felt something cold and _hard _hit him on the shoulder. He looked down and saw dusts of white snow covering his blue shirt that was slowly dripping down onto the ground. He glared at Naruto who laughed at him.

"Want to fight Sasuke teme?" Naruto gestured as he formed another snowball in his hand.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing to Sasuke Kun?" Sakura exclaimed angrily towards Naruto as she tried to dust the snow off Sasuke's shoulder but was rudely shoved away in return.

"Dobe" Sasuke replied towards Naruto as he kneeled over a cupped some snow into his hands.

"You'll pay for that," he warned Naruto.

Naruto laughed and threw another snowball at Sasuke, which he dodged easily and he threw a snowball at Naruto, which hit him square on the face.

"Teme!" Naruto fumed as he wiped the cold snow off his now frozen face.

Sasuke merely smirked at Naruto, which only made Naruto angrier.

"Oh look" Sakura said, interrupting the small fight between the two boys, "It's Gai sensei and Lee" she pointed at them.

Coming towards the trio was Gai sensei and Lee who were both riding on a sledge down a slope.

"Whoopee!" Lee shouted out excitedly.

"These sorts of activities are so youthful!" Gai sensei gushed as he sledged down the hill closer and closer towards Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, "it will surely help you live out your life to it's fullest potential with the help of youth!" he exclaimed happily with a white _ping_ of his teeth.

"Hello Gai sensei, Lee" the trio greeted them.

"I can't believe it's snowing!" Lee gushed out excitedly, "I've never seen snow before and I've already made five hundred snow angels!"

"Way to go!" Naruto congratulated him as he patted Lee on the back.

"Say" Sakura said, interrupting the boys again, "Where's Tenten and Neji?" she asked out of curiosity.

* * *

_Somewhere in the middle of a field covered in snow..._

"I don't think we can train in conditions like this," Tenten said as she stated the obvious. She and Neji had been training for the past two hours until out of the blue, it had started to snow. The snow was lagging her movements, causing her to run slower and it was affecting her accuracy to throw her weapons as well.

Neji seemed unfazed.

"We train in all conditions" he insisted.

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so Neji. Just warning you though, my aiming is a little bit off"

Whether or not Neji acknowledged Tenten's comment was left a mystery to her as she watched him prepare himself for the second battle.

To be truthful, Tenten didn't have any problems fighting in the snow. The only exception was that she was freezing and although she and Neji were fighting, she could still feel the icy wind beat into her back and she felt her fingers going numb.

However, she enjoyed watching Neji stand in the snow. He looked magnificent to her with his pearl eyes and dark hair standing in the white background. To her, at this very moment, he looked larger than life.

After their battle continued for a better half of an hour, the heavens decided to be unfair and let more snow fall from the sky until Neji and Tenten were faced with a blizzard.

"We have to find shelter Neji," Tenten shouted through the harsh wails of the wind.

Neji looked at her, his eyes flickering with mild disappointment. Tenten knew that if Neji had his way, he would make her fight with him through the blizzard until she was a step away from death; probably due to hyperthermia.

Activating his Byukagan, Neji motioned his face towards the left.

"There's shelter there" he replied coolly.

After long minutes passed, Tenten found herself gratefully in the shelter of an abandoned cave. Collapsing on the ground, she faintly saw Neji entering the cave with his hands in his pockets, looking bored.

"Why the bored look?" Tenten asked, still sprawled on the ground and not bothering to get up.

"We can't train" he replied simply.

Tenten grinned.

"But don't you enjoy the snow?" she pressed on.

"It's bothersome"

Tenten smirked and closed her eyes. She heard Neji moving around the cave and heard him picking things up. It wasn't until she felt heat and smelt smoke did she open her eyes.

"Oh you mind a fire," she said in a startled tone.

"You rather us freeze?" Neji asked in a sarcastic tone and he leaned against one of the cave walls.

"No" Tenten replied softly. It had just struck her that this was her golden opportunity to speak to Neji privately. She had never spoken to him much about anything outside training and the fact that she and Neji were left alone together and stranded due to a blizzard made her feel giddy.

Neji curiously looked at his teammate wondering what she was thinking. He wondered what was causing her to smile the way she did and he wondered if it had anything to do with him. To say that he was happy being stranded with Tenten in a cave was an understatement. He was originally annoyed that the blizzard had interrupted their training but the fact that he and Tenten were alone together made him gladly wish that more rare blizzards happened more oftenly. Although he had never expected to be alone with Tenten in a cave- the very idea wasn't so romantic- he couldn't help but feel happy. After all, her mere presence had such a huge affect on him that only he knew about.

"Neji?" Tenten asked slowly.

"Hn?"

"Are you getting married?"

Neji looked at her in surprise.

"What type of question is that?" he asked startled.

Tenten looked serious.

"I'm serious Neji. Are you getting married?"

"Not anytime soon, no" he replied as he tried to study Tenten's expression.

Tenten sat up, rapped her arms around her knees, and looked into the fire.

"Why do you ask?" Neji queried, his voice sounding a little demanding. After all, he had every right to know why Tenten had asked him such an idiotic question.

Tenten sighed.

"Call it strange" she started, "but I'm scared"

Neji held her gaze.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

Tenten swallowed and gave him a weak smile and she could have sworn that he just glared at her.

"I'm scared that once you get married, we won't be able to continue sparring anymore. I'm scared that you and I may never speak to each other anymore," Tenten confessed slowly.

Neji listened to her words slowly. He didn't know why but what she had said made him feel something weird in his stomach; some kind of sensational feeling. A feeling of pleasure.

He smirked at her.

"I won't be getting married. And I'm not going to leave you anytime soon" he stated softly.

Tenten grinned at him.

"Well that's good"

Then she sneezed.

Neji frowned at her.

"You're not getting a fever are you?" he demanded.

"What?" _Achoo_. "No" _Achoo _Tenten tried to reply.

Neji narrowed his eyes towards his teammate accusingly. Then he stood up and roughly grabbed his teammate and pulled her towards him.

"Neji what are you doing?" Tenten gasped as she felt Neji encircle his arms around her body.

"You're cold" he replied as he rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

Tenten's eyes went wide. _He did _not_ just pull me towards him did he?_ Her mind asked her. The sensation was overpowering, the warm of Neji's body flooding into hers. It made her blush. She was so close to him. So very close, just the way she would dream about them being together...

Neji opened his eyes and smirked.

"Are you blushing Tenten?" Neji asked her teasingly with a smug look in his eyes.

"Of course not! Why would I?" Tenten defended as she tried to control the amount of heat entering her face.

Neji looked down at her and his smirk widened.

"Oh well"

"Oh well what?" Tenten pressed on.

"Hn"

"Tell me Neji" Tenten pouted as she looked up at him.

Neji tightened his arms around her.

"I was about to say that you look cute when you blush" he stated simply.

This time the blushes on Tenten's cheeks were evident as she heard his words. Neji smirked again and planted a small feathery kiss on her forehead.

Tenten's eyes snapped wider. She could have sworn that she felt a warm tingling sensation on her forehead. Watching Neji curiously, she raised her head higher towards him and met his lips touch hers gently.

Tenten instinctively closed her eyes and she found Neji's hold on her tighten. Placing her hands on his chest, she pressed up towards him, deepening their kiss. She could literally feel Neji smirk against her lips as he kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

After a few more seconds, Neji pulled back and looked down at Tenten. He had wanted to go further but didn't want to take advantage of her in this state. Tenten looked at him, feeling slightly dazed and gave him a rueful smile.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I love snow days"

Neji smirked at her and gave her a loving peck on her lips before burying his head in her hair. He didn't care that he was stuck in a cave. He didn't care that the blizzard might rage on for a few more days. All her cared about was Tenten, and he was glad to have her rest in his arms.

* * *

_Somewhere back in Konoha…_

"I don't know where Neji and Tenten are" Lee said doubtfully.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen them either" Gai sensei added.

The blizzard that had caught Neji and Tenten off guard had not yet reached Konoha and their teammates and friends where thinking where they had disappeared off to.

"Oh well" Naruto said scratching his head, "Who's up for a snowball fight?" he asked excitedly.

And as if the heavens were playing tricks on them too, they made Naruto trip in the snow and fall on Sasuke with his lips firmly planted on the bewildered prodigy's mouth.

Poor Sakura. She was seeing déjà vu all over again.

* * *

A/N: Yay another one shot of Neji X Tenten finished. I thought this story was somewhat cute. It's making me excited to play in the snow now! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and please **review** if you like it! 


End file.
